legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor X
The once high ruler of the Anime Empire, Emperor X is one of the most powerful heroes in the series. His strength and skills in battle are two of the many reasons why his Empire controls half the Multi-Universe. Alignment: Evil, neutral and good in that order through Slade Strikes Back and Legends of The Multi-Universe His theme Appearance Emperor X's outfit is not the typical outfit of a royal. That's because his outfit is made of special fibers able to withstand any environment. It is also a basic black and white with a smidgin of gold coloring to go with his Arceus forms. On his left arm is black standard-weight armor that extends from his mid-upper arm to his hand which works as an offensive and defensive tool. On his right arm is a black light-weight armor like the one on his right but this one forms on his arm. On his right wrist is a cylindrical weight that he uses for defense on his right. Finally, on his back is his sword which he forged from an indestructible metal and is as tall as him. Its light-weight but is sharp enough to smoothly cut through steel. On YouTube, Emperor X is portrayed by MarioMan2010. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) After reforming, Emperor X stayed with the Disney Angels and their friends to help them in their fight. Slade Strikes Back Emperor X first appears in this story as one of the main villains at some point of the story alongside Slade, the Joker, the False Disney Stars and Bender who all have their plans. X however reforms after being enslaved by the Joker and then freed by the heroes. The Great Time Travel AdventureCategory:Characters favorite by Menslady125 TBA Gallery Arceus X.jpg|Emperor X as Arceus X Ultimate Arceus X.jpg|Emperor X's super mode Chaos Arceus X.jpg|Emperor X in Chaos form Emperor x with giggity gun.jpg|Emperor X with a Giggity Gun Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:The X Families Category:The Anime Empire Category:Main Heroes Category:Husband and Wife Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Immortals Category:OCs Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed Villains Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Royalty Category:Father of Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Sibling Category:Main Characters of Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Characters Category:Pawns Category:Main Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Protagonists in Slade Strikes Back Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:White Haired Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Kings Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Major Characters of The Clown of Terror Saga Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:MarioMan2010 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robbie Daymond Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Allies of Angels of Mass Destruction Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Emperor X and LadyDevimon Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories